In our daily life, the vacuum bag is used to store stuffs such as clothes and bed quilt, and its humidity-proof and dust-proof features provides many conveniences for people's life.
The existing vacuum bag is generally made of soft bag body with the materials such as PVC or nylon composite film, and then adding a seal strip at the bag's mouth and a nozzle on the bag body. With the improvement of living standard, people have much higher requirement on the vacuum bag. However, because it is soft, the shape can not be irregular after clothes or bed quilt are put and it is difficult to stack it nicely in wardrobe or other storing spaces, besides, it could easily be scratched and damaged by sharp and hard object, and the life time is shortened therefore.